ppzfandomcom-20200215-history
Pride and Prejudice and Zombies Wiki: Layout Guide
This Layout Guide is an official guide as to how an in-universe article should be structured. Generally this guide is to be used for character articles, but can be adapted to almost any in-universe article by leaving out sections that are impertinent. By adhering to this layout guide we will add more uniformity across all the pages. This will create a more professional look for the Pride and Prejudice and Zombies Wiki. In addition, if you are unsure of how to start an article use this guide to provide a starting point. If you have any questions or comments feel free to discuss the Layout Guide on the talk page. This layout guide was adapted from Wookieepedia's Layout Guide. Title tag Example: }} *Used to alter the appearance of the article's title at the top of a page. Youmay tags Example: *Generally used when it is possible that a user has found one article when they were actually looking for another of a similar or same name. Infobox Example (for an article about Damon): *An opening quote is welcome for almost any type of article. *Quotes can be said by the article's subject, or said by someone else about the article's subject. *Do not use links within a quote, unless it is the only mention in the article of a certain subject. *If the speaker is another subject please include a link Article body Example (for an article about a Character): '''Elizabeth Bennet' is... (insert introductory sentence or paragraph) Early History ... Relationships ... Physical Appearance ... Personality ... Powers and Abilities ... Weaknesses ... Appearances ... Novels .. Trivia .. *Start headings at the second level ( ) *Headings and subheadings are usually not required for very small articles. Images Example: *Images should be placed where they are most relevent and should not interrupt the flow or the aesthetics of the article. *Images should have some sort of description. *Images should be placed before or after paragraphs or sections of text, not right in the middle of them. *Placing them immediately underneath a heading or subheading usually works quite well. Notes and references *List of sources for information in the "Trivia" section is highly recomended. *Items are added to the list by placing Source goes here after the information tidbit in question. *These citations also need to be made outside of the punctuation (ie after the period and outside any quotation marks). *To get the references to show up in this section, insert the following code: References External links Example: External links ... *It's called "External links" even if there is currently only one link *Links to other unofficial sources, e.g. fan sites, Wikipedia articles Stub Example: *Used at the bottom of the article body when the article is too vague or brief, AND when there is clearly more information that can be added Category Main Article: Pride and Prejudice and Zombies Wiki:Category Policy Translations Example: de:Elizabeth Bennet *If there is a translation of an article available please place the proper code hereCategory:VD Wiki Category:Help